1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a master cylinder for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a master cylinder including a brake light stop sensor module (BLS) that controls on/off operations of a brake lamp by using a hall sensor and a magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a master cylinder for a vehicle brake represents an apparatus for generating a braking force by converting a force, which is generated from a boosting apparatus based on a difference in the vacuum pressure and the atmospheric pressure, into a hydraulic pressure and by transmitting the hydraulic pressure into wheel cylinders.
The brake master cylinder is provided with a Brake Light Stop Sensor Module (BLS) for turning on and off a brake lamp by sensing an operation of a piston according to a stepping force of a pedal.